


Demi God and a seawitch

by Opalrose1026



Series: Recruiting a cat, card, demigod and twin [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Hades is a Good Parent, Other, Sorry Not Sorry, Well to a point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalrose1026/pseuds/Opalrose1026
Summary: Uma want to talk to Hector and on his way there he bumps in to some people





	Demi God and a seawitch

Hector pov 

Uma wanted to meet me at her mom restaurant I was on my way when I bump into a person mking fall 

"Watch where your going dumbass" I yell getting up seeing it was mal's crew old gang plus one I didn't know. That one looked very uncomfortable here sr

"shut up hot head, and get on you'll way" Evie said glaring at me smirking  
"ahh πριγκίπισσα ( princess) why did you come back" I said looking at her

"Shut the hell up Hector" Carlos said mad at the comment 

"you runt or I'll tell your all parents that you're back. Now get out of my way" he says glaring at them them starts walking again 

*************************

 

Walking in I notice that the fish and chip shop was empty all but one person uma the little sea witch herself 

"why I'm here uma" asking Gering stright to the point 

"I want you to help me Hector get the mal off the isla" she says walking closer  
"deal I'll help with your princess problem" I say not telling her who I ran into its more fun that "see ya λεζάντα (caption) and if this just a trick to get my trust you'll wish you haven't asked me"

NOONE POV  
Uma was shocked at him he just agree as Hector walk out his bight blue hair fading off into the distance and Beek isla they called home smirking to herself thinking four down one to go turing around and walking further into the shop


End file.
